


Bang Bang (My Baby Shot Me Down)

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-03
Updated: 2007-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jensen comes to visit Jared over hiatus, and they get into a bit of a tight spot.  Written for padackles_1001, using 3 prompts: Jared or Jensen's parents house; an extremely small closet; and a flight of stairs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Jared has his mom's impeccable sense of timing to thank for the fact that he and Jensen are currently naked and wedged into the tiniest closet _ever_ , under the stairs of his family home in San Antonio while his mom sings to herself in the kitchen right outside.

 

Hiatus is meant to be relaxing. Time for catching up with family, getting disgustingly drunk on a regular basis, and massive amounts of heatstroke from lying out in the Texas sun for too long and not bothering to wear a hat.

 

It was all going pretty well until Jensen turned up, bag in hand, calling Jared's mom 'Mrs Padalecki' (which will never stop being weird) and creeping into Jared's room at night to suck him off. Jared's mom and dad think Jensen's wonderful, think the sun shines out his ass, especially after Jensen cooks them fried chicken and helps Jared's dad fix the old car he's been working on for the past month. He's all sunny smiles and perfect Texas-boy manners, and Jared just rolls his eyes and teases him when they're alone about how Jensen can lose his California accent at the drop of a hat and how he's not fooling Jared.

 

Late at night, Jensen lets his Texas drawl come out even more, and Jared lets the slippery vowels slide over his body as Jensen's fingers work their way inside him until he's begging for Jensen's dick and coming all over his belly with a breathy moan.

 

On Sunday, Jared's mom and dad head off to church with Megan and Jeff, leaving Jared and Jensen at home alone for the first time since Jensen got here. Despite Jensen's protests, Jared drags him downstairs and pushes him onto the couch, slowly stripping off all their clothes until they're naked in the cool, dry, airconditioned lounge. Jared licks Jensen's neck and whispers to him how he's always wanted to fuck someone on this couch. It's huge - a good size for the Padaleckis, among whom Jensen looks five feet tall - and so soft Jared's fallen asleep on it many a time. He's just getting to work on Jensen's nipples, one hand already fondling his balls while the other runs through his hair, when he hears a car pull up.

 

There's no time to put clothes on; no time to even get upstairs. The doorhandle is turning as Jared pushes Jensen into the closet under the stairs and follows him, carrying handfuls of their clothing. Jared leaves the door open a tiny crack, just enough to see his mom come in. She calls out for him, says something about coming home early to cook lunch, and Jared sighs when she goes into the kitchen. She'll probably be there for _hours_. He closes the door and leans his head against it. No way of getting out of here without her seeing; they'll just have to wait.

 

Jared can feel Jensen pressed firmly up against his back, still naked and breathing hard. Still horny too, from what Jared can tell. Jensen's dick is rubbing against his ass, and despite the situation, Jared can feel his own dick hardening again. He can feel Jensen's breath against the back of his neck, warm and damp and becoming increasingly rapid, and the sound of his mom singing Dixie Chicks in the kitchen is drowned out by the panting coming from behind him. Jensen's hands come around to press warmly against his stomach, running lightly over his skin before dropping down to grip his cock firmly. Jared bites back a yelp and curses under his breath, his head pressing against the hard wooden door of the closet, tiny splinters no doubt working their way into his skin. He's done for.

 

Jensen's hips start working; his damp cock rubbing firmly between Jared's ass cheeks. He leans forward slightly and bites Jared's earlobe, then licks it gently and starts whispering in his ear how he's gonna fuck Jared in this tiny closet, he's gonna slide his cock right into Jared's ass and just let go, feel Jared's ass clench around him as he tries his damndest not to make a sound cause wouldn't it be just terrible if Jared's mom found them? Jared shoves a fist into his mouth and just holds onto the walls as that hot tongue pours the filthy words into his ear, stopping occasionally to lick and suck and bite.

 

There's a soft moan from behind him, and Jared thrusts his hips back, relishing the sound of Jensen trying to stay quiet. He can feel the wet, leaking head pressing firmly against his entrance; one hard push and he'll be in, but dammit, the lube's still in Jared's pocket and his pocket is currently somewhere around his feet and he'll be damned if he can bend down to get it in this small space. There's a muffled bump from Jensen, and Jared grunts softly as he's pushed hard against the wall. Then Jensen's on his knees, fumbling around on the floor for Jared's pants, and there's a soft exclamation of triumph moments later when Jensen finds the lube and condoms.

 

Jared's sweating like mad, his bangs hanging down limply and covering his eyes. He can feel rivulets trickling down his back and chest, slicking his hands as he clenches his fists and tries not to groan. Jensen's sure taking his sweet time down there, and Jared's about to whisper an inquiry when he feels Jensen's breath against his ass. _Oh, fuck._ Jensen's broad hands grip Jared's ass gently, and he licks a slow line up Jared's crack, not pushing inside just yet. Jared bites down hard on his hand and tries not to scream when Jensen slides his thumbs up into Jared's ass, parting the way for his tongue. They've never done this before; it's never been the right time, but Jared guesses that being stuck in a tiny closet with Jensen on his knees behind him is pretty much the perfect time to experiment with rimming. Hell _yeah._ Jensen's tongue is even hotter in his ass than it is on his cock, hard and firm and so fucking _teasing._ He's circling Jared's rim slowly, so damned slowly, and his thumbs start working their way inside as Jensen slicks the way with saliva.

 

Jensen's making noises like Jared's the tastiest thing he's ever sampled, and Jared's just holding on for the ride and trying his damndest not to come before Jensen fucks him. _If_ Jensen fucks him. He's a goddamned tease, that guy, and Jared wouldn't be at all surprised if Jensen decided to rim him until he came before sliding his cock up his ass. He can still hear his mom singing in the kitchen - it's The Bangles now, and Jared spends a moment wondering how the fuck he knows that - and then Jensen starts _fucking_ him with his tongue. God, he's gonna die. He's gonna scream and yell and his mom will come running with a _knife_ and he'll die happy with Jensen's tongue up his ass and his cock harder than it's ever been. He bites down so hard on his lip he tastes the metallic taint of blood in his mouth, and just as he thinks he's about to lose it, Jensen lets him go and slides his body up Jared's until he's standing again. Jared hears the wonderful _glug_ of the lube and the tearing of the condom wrapper, and then Jensen's biting down on the back of his neck as he carefully guides his dick into Jared's oversensitive ass.

 

Jared can feel Jensen trembling behind him, desperate with the urge to let go and fuck Jared hard, so hard he sees spots and won't be able to sit properly for days. He slides a hand around behind him and grabs Jensen's ass, pushing it firmly towards him and breathing deeply until Jensen's all the way inside. Jensen whispers _gonna fuck you good, boy,_ all Texas drawl again, and Jared bucks his hips. He feels Jensen's cock slide almost all the way out again, and Jensen, the cocktease that he is, takes his sweet time getting it back in. It's slow and torturous, and Jared feels like he could do this for _hours_ , but his dick's feeling neglected and he's gonna explode if he doesn't get to come soon. 

 

Suddenly, Jared hears footsteps coming towards them, and he freezes. Jensen hears them too, and whimpers softly as he's forced to stay still, his dick buried in Jared's ass, both of them moments away from coming. Jared's mom calls out for Jared, asks him to please come downstairs and get the pickles off of the top shelf, Jeff put them there yesterday and darn it she can't find the stepladder. Jared tries not to laugh at the situation, and holds his breath until his mom utters a very uncharacteristic curse word and goes to find a chair. Pretty soon she's back in the kitchen, singing again and making noise with saucepans, and Jensen's cock twitches inside Jared. He murmurs _ready?_ in Jared's ear, and Jared nods, planting his hands on the door in front of him and clenching his ass around Jensen's dick. There's a muffled moan from Jensen, and those gorgeous lips are sucking hard on Jared's back as he starts thrusting again.

 

They're sweating so bad Jared feels like he could slip down the door if he's not careful, and the hot slip-slide of Jensen's chest against his back is just turning him on more. He can feel Jensen's nipples, hard and erect, pressing against him, and he's dying to be able to turn around and kiss him. He twists his head, the angle awkward, but Jensen gets the idea and grabs Jared's head to force their mouths together. It's a damned good thing he does, because Jensen's other hand has snuck around to take a firm grip on Jared's cock. He jerks once, twice, thrusting hard inside him as he does, lips and tongue tangled with Jared's in what is the sloppiest and most incredibly fucking intense kiss of Jared's life, and Jared's entire body clenches up as his cock spurts over Jensen's fist, a moan escaping him and disappearing down Jensen's throat. Moments later, Jensen's coming too, his knees immediately giving out, and Jared braces himself to stop Jensen falling over.

 

They're wet and sticky and damn, it's hot in this closet and they might be stuck in here for _hours_ , but Jared can't keep the grin off of his face. He forces his body around in the tiny space and wraps his arms around Jensen's neck, lowering his head and catching Jensen's mouth in a warm kiss full of promise. 

 

A few minutes later, Jared hears his mom go out the back door. They're out of the closet in a flash, clothes tangled around their legs and both of them trying not to giggle and fall over as they pound up the stairs and into the bathroom. They're just in time, too, as it's lunchtime now and the rest of the family has just gotten home. Jared hears someone open the closet under the stairs to put something away, and it's a good ten minutes before he can stop laughing. Jensen just grins at him and whacks him on the head, drawling some shit about good ideas gone bad, but Jared's gotta disagree on that - he thinks it all worked out rather well.


End file.
